


Light My Candle

by Dobinmushi



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bondage, Bottom Fjord (Critical Role), Consensual Kink, Dom Caleb Widogast, Fjollygast - Freeform, Is it cuckholding if it's a threesome?, M/M, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polynein (Critical Role), Praise Kink, Pre-C2E26, Sub Fjord (Critical Role), Switch Mollymauk Tealeaf, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dobinmushi/pseuds/Dobinmushi
Summary: Caleb picks up a surprise for his eager subs.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, Mollymauk Tealeaf & Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 61





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Gratuitous polynein- not enough Fjollygast on this godforsaken website  
Unbataed, please be nice! Concrit welcome.

Caleb Widogast couldn't wait to get his hands on his boyfriends. He had stopped by Chastity's Nook earlier that morning to buy a special surprise for the two. The purchase felt heavy in his leather component pouch now. He shot a quick text to their group chat- _be ready for tonight,_ _ja? _He tucked his phone back into his pocket, a slight grin playing across his lips.

Fjord and Molly were waiting for him. Caleb slipped the key into the door of their small condo. It was a bit cramped, but the walls were thick and the neighbors weren't nosy. He pushed the door open, and the quiet of the front room greeted him. Locking the door behind him, the scruffy wizard made his way to the bedroom. Fjord was on the bed, the half-orc's broad shoulders rippling. His hands were tied to the headboard, in the expert seaman's knots he had so carefully taught Molly. The tiefling in question was lounging next to Fjord, tracing patterns down the warlock's naked torso, watching him shiver in delight. They both looked up when Caleb came in. "Oh, you two have been very good I see..." Caleb ruffled Molly's hair. His scarred lavender skin was itching with desire. Caleb didn't need Detect Thoughts to know that.

“Cay…” Fjord groaned. He was hard already; apparently Molly had been teasing him for some time. His muscular thighs strained against the ropes binding him, and his cock pushed against the black lace briefs he was wearing. Fjord’s small collection of lingerie had been growing ever since Molly got him a pair of thigh-highs for his birthday last year. Mollymauk was wearing a black leather harness. Smiling, Caleb grabbed a short leash from the chest of drawers they kept under the bed. He yanked Molly’s head back by the horn, clipping the leash to the small loop at the nape of his sub’s neck. Wordlessly, he tethered him to the bedpost, taught enough that Mollymauk couldn’t sit completely down, and was forced to arch his back into a kneeling position.

Focusing on the task at hand, Caleb slipped his find out of his bag. It was a long, slender box, and inside were two red pillar candles. Behind him, Fjord gave another whine. With a quick cast of Burning Hands, he heated up a small brass bowl, and began to melt the wax. The wizard relished these moments, when he could hear his submissives squirm in anticipation. Molly’s tail lashed. Once both candles had completely melted, and the hot but skin-safe wax was bubbling, he was ready to have some fun. 

He gently tipped the bowl, sending droplets of scarlet wax splashing onto Fjord’s green chest. They hit their marks, covering one of his nipples in wax that quickly hardened into a shell. When the wax hit his skin, Fjord gasped. He shuddered instinctively, and his cock throbbed. A wet spot of precum began to spread across Fjord’s silky unders. Caleb turned his attention to Molly. Before the bloodhunter could collapse, he was being yanked up by Caleb’s firm hand. He stumbled over to the bed, and caught himself against it. This time, the hot wax dribbled down his back, causing him to arch and twist. 

“Flip over, Schatz.” Caleb commanded. The still wriggling Molly did, revealing his purple member standing erect. The tiefling gritted his teeth in anticipation of the wave of heat about to flow over the head of his cock. The pain and pleasure mixed, and Mollymauk threw back his head, howling in either pain or delight. 

“Please, Cay… please let me come!” Fjord groaned, sweat beading on his forehead. He was thrashing in his bonds, begging for his orgasm. 

“Patience, Hase. All in good time.” Caleb moved over to his desk, picking up the gentle flogger he had chosen. “Mollymauk, please assist.” The human’s sure hands guided the tiefling as he slapped off the wax. Fjord’s knees buckled, and he moaned again. His torture had gone on long enough. Caleb crawled onto the bed, placing his hands on the orc’s legs to still them. Caleb took off the now-soaked briefs with his teeth. “Molly, Maus, you may finish now. You have been wonderful.”

Mollymauk nodded. Fjord’s green member throbbed with his lust, and he let out another loud groan as Caleb began to run his tongue up and down his cock. The tiefling behind them was panting, stroking his own cock to the rhythm of Caleb’s bobbing head. Fjord finished first; his come exploded into Caleb’s mouth. That was all Molly needed. He came as well, letting out an animalistic yell.

Deftly, Caleb untied his subs. Both men were panting, lying in a heap of skin and sweat on the bed. 

“I am proud of both of you, Lieblings. You did so well.” the wizard said, kissing each of them on the forehead as he cleaned. “I love you.”


End file.
